pokefictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Switching Worlds
SWITCHING WORLDS A young girl named Brook is captured by an unknown force. She's ripped away from her family, and locked inside a cell. She's got food and water, and blankets to sleep on. '' ''Then they, too, are ripped away one day. She's put through the most unspeakable of tortures. But then, it actually helps her escape. This winds her up in Charizard territory, where secrets are revealed and risks aren't just taken, but snatched. And soon, the same people ''Prologue'' What.... what am I doing here? ''Brook wondered. She rolled over onto her side. It was sore, with a swollen bump where a tranquilizer must have hit her. She looked around. She wasn't in the cell she used to be in. She then painfully remembered the day that she was taken away from her family. Her mother and father, their torn faces when she was scooped up in a net with several other kids her age. She was tossed into a cell with them all. They all huddled together in fright. As days passed, one by one, each child was taked out of the room by a pair of guards. ''But they never came back. And now, it was her day to die. She felt the cold metal floor and shivered. She wasn't in her normal white tee shirt and pants that they had given her the day she arrived in this prison. She was stark naked. '' Luckily, there was a white robe hanging on the wall. She yanked it off the hanger, tearing it a bit. It wouldn't matter. As long as they couldn't see herself. Her ''entire ''self. She backed up into a corner . She knew what was going to happen. She was going to be taken somewhere horrible. She was going to be killed. She hopelessly bashed on the wall, feeling it, trying to find some kind of escape. She tore with her stubby nails at the metal wall, bashing and screaming, "SOMEBODY! SOMEBODY, GET ME OUT OF HERE! HELP MEEEE!" She had never wanted this. She had never wanted to be in this dreaded cell. And she certainly didn't want to die now! Two guards came out of nowhere. A Yamask and an Arbock was with them. "Arbock, Yamask, keep her in place," One guard said. The Arbock hissed and she soon found herself struggling to get out of its coils. Yamask came closer to Brook, it's clay mask staring at her with closed eyes. "Let... me... go..." She screamed, and bit down on Arbock's skin. She felt it break as the snake Pokemon rammed it's giant head into Brook's shoulder. "ARBOOOCK!" It cried out. The Yamask moved even closer to Brook. A spiraling wave appeared in front of it. Brook felt herself growing tired. It was using Hypnosis! ''No, ''She called in her head, ''NO! FIGHT BACK! ''But she couldn't. Yamask moved closer to her eyes, the swirling spirals tumbling softly toward her as her thrashing about in Arbock's grip lessened. She could feel those spirals, closing in on her eyes as she felt Arbock immobilizing her ability to move as it coiled around her. She finally couldn't hold out. She was exausted and weak. She looked straight into the hypnotizing spirals as she lost controll of her muscles and went limp. She fought as much as she could, but then her eyes slowly closed shut. Mumbling woke Brook up. She found herself stark naked again, but she couldn't find a robe. Blinking a few more times, she looked at a bright light in her face as strange people in doctor's uniforms de-attached a seringe from her vein. It was filled with blood. ''Her ''blood. "Tell me, this is all a dream," She said, as the doctors put a drop of red liquid under a microscope. After a few moments, they nodded to each other as they began putting the rest of the blood into a srange machine. She tried to sit up, but she couldn't. She was completely strapped in, from her feet to her forehead. She began thrashing again, screaming "Let me go!" Because that's all she could do. She was hopeless. The doctors flipped a switch as they ran out of the room and into a viewing area, where they began to turn dials and flip more switches. She thrashed more and more as seringes attached to metal arms began creeping closer and closer. The sharp points glimmered in deadly pleasure as the needles peirced her skin and inserted a strange blue and orange liquid into her bloodstream. ''Then she felt it. SOmething growing inside of her. Screaming, she heard a painfull RIIIIIIIIIIIIPPPPPPP ''coming from her hands. It felt like someone had just sliced off her whole hand. Her veins bulged as she felt her blood levels rise. Her blood was actually ''Boiling. She unclenched her burning eyes to look at her hands. Stark white claws bulged from her hands, a strange light pertruding from them. Another needle shot through her other arm, then another through her leg, then one in a place she never though shots could go. Soon, she couldn't feel anything. So that's how they all died! They did this to all of them! ''She thought. She just felt heat-pure heat. She felt rage through her body as immense strength surged through her. She felt her eyes darken, then lighten, then burn with such intensity that she swore her whole body was ablaze. Screaming once again, an even larger and more painfull ''R-R- R-R-IIIIIIIIIIPPPPP!! ''Came from her back. Something orange and turquoise shot out the sides of the table she was strapped into. She looked at the doctors, who looked petrified with fear. "She's actually surviving this!" One said. "One more seringe, and it'll all be done. Hopefully..." The doctor's voice trailed off as he pushed a blue button. ''Rage. ''Rage, pure madness, was all she felt. She felt her teeth ache as fangs sharper than blades shot out of her canines. She could already feel the tearing of the doctor's flesh on them. The last thing she felt was an intense golden glow coming from her forehead. ''Then she felt a snap. She watched as suddenly a strap melted off of her hands, the ends of the leather strips fizzing and popping. She breathed in and out as the stone-faced doctors watched in fear as the straps melted. "I'm free," Brook said, looking at her hands wearily, then swung around to growl at the doctors. She couldn't controll herself. "I will kill you," She said, "I will kill you ALL!" An intense roar streamed out of her mouth. With the sound of guns firing behind her, she burst through the two doors leading to a winding hallway. She ran down a section untll she found a small closet. Opening it, she hid until she heard no more footsteps. Suddenly, she was tackled to the ground. A man with brown hair in a labcoat was on top of her, straining to keep her fron going upstairs. TBC